


Angels don't blush

by purgatorys_fallen_angel (too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc)



Series: Adventkalender2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventskalender, Blushing Castiel (Supernatural), Christmas Shopping, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc/pseuds/purgatorys_fallen_angel
Summary: Dean and Castiel go out for Christmas shopping. Choosing an advent wreath leads to some arguments and Dean finally gathers the courage to do something he should have done a long time ago.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Adventkalender2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560574
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	Angels don't blush

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of notfunnydean's SPN Adventscalender 2019  
> Prompt: Advent wreath

Dean strolled through the rows and looked at the toys, sweets and colourful gadgets in the shelves that no one actually needed. But for some reason people kept buying them and even Dean was drawn to the vibrant colours and the probably more than unhealthy snacks. Soft Christmas music was coming from the speakers on the walls. It was the fifth or sixth time he had to listen to Wham!’s Last Christmas but if it meant he could spend time with Cas without being on a hunt, he didn’t mind.

“Dean!” He heard Cas’ excited shout and could literally imagine the angel standing in front of one of the shelves, pointing at something really simple that for some reason made him incredibly happy. He walked over to the angel with a smile on his lips. He couldn’t help it. Seeing Cas so enthusiastic and happy because of Christmas season just made him feel warm and cheerful. Watching the angel walk up and down the rows and pick up (mostly ridiculous) decorations with a content smile was a sight for itself and Dean didn’t know how he had been able to live without that so far. The shelves of the row Cas was standing in were crammed full of advent wreaths in all kinds of sizes, colours and looks. Cas was looking at a few smaller ones with glittery decorations and red candles.

“It is so beautiful.” Cas stated once Dean stood next to him and eyed the wreaths as well. “We could place it in the kitchen.”

Compared to the others it was a really small wreath, its’ decorations delicately woven in with the leaves and the fir cones.

“No way. We’re gonna have fir needles all over the place with that thing.” Dean sighed and scanned the other wreaths. “What about that one?” He pointed at a slightly bigger wreath that looked all but natural and maybe a bit too fake because he could see the way Cas pursed his lips. “Or this one?” He held up a green one that was covered in artificial snow.

“Dean, those leaves are not real.”

“Yes, I get that. That’s the idea behind it. They won’t fall off.” Dean’s lips curled into a smile.

“Can’t we just take this one?” Cas was standing in front of the wreath that he had spotted at first again and gently touched the leaves. “It’s not even expensive.”

Dean’s brows furrowed and he clenched his jaw, trying to figure out what to do now. But by the way Cas shrank back and quickly turned away, he knew he must be looking angry.

“You are right, we don’t need one.” The mumble was barely audible because Cas chose to keep his back to Dean and walk away. That didn’t go the way Dean expected. He hadn’t wanted to make the other man sad, or even scared. A weird and uncomfortable feeling settled in Dean’s stomach and he quickly hurried after Cas. He had to fix this. No matter if he hadn’t liked the wreath, he had snapped at Cas and made him feel bad and that hadn’t been his intention.

“Cas, wait!” Dean managed to grab hold of Cas’ wrist and spun him around. Maybe he used a bit too much force. Maybe , if he hadn’t pulled that hard Cas wouldn’t be stumbling right into the shelf at that moment. And maybe he forgot what he was doing when he cornered Cas against it and grabbed the angel’s chin, forcing him to look at him. “Cas.”

Cas licked his lower lip and then bit it nervously, but he didn’t move, his blue eyes staring right back at Dean. “What is it, Dean? You made it pretty clear that you don’t want an advent wreath.” His bottom lip quivered slightly and Dean’s gaze focused on it. He couldn’t help it, the angel was nearly irresistible up close.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t have it, you know?” Dean leaned in close, smiling when he saw Cas relax a bit. “If it makes you happy, I don’t mind. And as long as you clean the dried leaves and fir needles.“ He shrugged. “Why not.”

He wasn’t prepared for the pink blush he saw on Cas’ cheeks. Hell, he hadn’t known angels were even physically able to blush. And by the look of it, Cas was just as surprised as he was. His eyes were widened comically and his lips formed a small ‘o’, and that was when Dean lost it and just smashed their lips together. It wasn’t gentle or slow. He was too rough, and Cas was too pliant, their teeth smacking together at the first try, then Dean readjusted and slowed down a bit. Cas’ lips were dry, but incredibly soft at the same time and Dean didn’t know how to describe what he was feeling, but he knew he had never felt anything like it before. He parted for some air, cradled Cas’ face and kissed him again, pulling him close by his waist when the angel finally started to kiss back. Arms wrapped around Dean’s neck and then –

Someone cleared their throat next to them.

Dean jolted and parted quickly, taking a few steps back. He felt the heat in his cheeks and knew that now he was blushing as well. Cas straightened his coat, his hair dishevelled and his lips a rosy pink and Dean desperately tried not to pay attention to that because damn, he could feel himself stir in lower places and he didn’t want to embarrass them more than they already had. He watched Cas shift nervously and then sighed.

“All right, all right. Get that damn advent wreath and then let’s get out of here.”


End file.
